Good things come when someone dies
by Special Agent Alanshee
Summary: Hey everyone its me Agentalanshee this is my first POM story it's an Authors universe what happens when skipper passes away all is revealed to private about his past


**Hey every one I am dannyphantompetcockatiellucy I just lost a beloved cockatiel named lucy and I have been on a gig with danny phantom so that's **

**how I got my name sorry if my story's are depressing I am in my one of my moods right now we just lost a third animal in 6 weeks first bugsy one of our ferrets then Lucy my favorite cockatiel then floofs a couple of days ago and it hasn't been a good summer for me so sorry if I write depressing stories until Wednesday because I will be getting ready for my trip to Michigan to see my relatives hopefully while we are gone molly doesn't pass away to at the beginning of this year we had seven now we are down to four ferrets and we had four birds now we have only three so its been rough this summer but enough about me onto the story **

_**IN LOVING MEMORY OF BUGSY LUCY AND FLOOFS WE WILL MISS YOU**_

**Disclaimer I do not own penguins of Madagascar**

**Authors universe**

* * *

It was a beautiful Ceremony not to happy just like skipper would like it

Private was hugging Kowalski crying

Rico just stood there with a blank expression on his face

Marlene walked up to the small coffin and layed a rose on it

Kowalski remembered when they found him dead

**Flash back **

When the penguins woke up they realized that skipper didn't wake them up at the normal time

They went over to skipper and lightly touched him and said skipper its time to wake up he didn't move at all then

private started to cry

Private what's the matter asked Kowalski

he's he's not breathing said Private during sobs

Kowalski immediately felt for a pulse then realizing that their leader was gone he went and got a blanket and covered skipper with it

Private just cried even harder

Rico wasn't crying but you could see it in his eyes that he was crying on the inside

they waddled up to up to Alice that day holding skipper in there arms

She felt something tug her pant leg she looked down hey what are you doing out here you know you guys are supposed to be in your habitat she said

They nodded

Hey what's that she said then noticed the sad looks she carefully took it and looked then she realized it was skipper and he wasn't breathing

oh she realized that he had passed away she tried not cry ever since realized animals were smarter then people thought she had come to terms with it and decided to

try and help them when skipper knew that she knew he at first wanted to erase her memory but when she told them that she wasn't going to harm them they became close friends I'll put this down that we lost one of our penguins she said and I won't request for another one oh wait here she said slowly handing skipper back to them she came out holding something he gave this to me and wrote to me to give this to you If anything were to happen to him

They nodded and headed back to their base

**End flash back **

As they buried him private had found a song to play

**Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true**

It's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here we are  
We've just begun  
And after all this time  
Our time has come  
Yeah here we are  
Still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
And a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am

Here I am  
Yeah

Here I am  
This is me  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am  
It's just me and you  
Tonight we make our dreams come true

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you

Oh it's a new world  
It's a new start  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day  
It's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
(Waiting, waiting waiting)  
Here I am

Here I am  
Right next to you  
Suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standing in our way  
Here I am  
This is me

when the funeral ended they walked back to there base

when they they got to there they decided today was a perfect day to open the package

when they opened it the first thing on top Kowalski immeadially recognized he knew it was time to tell private

He looked to Rico and Rico nodded his head

Private who had standing away from the box wondered why Kowalski had looked to Rico

Private could you come hear please Kowalski asked private sure said private Kowalski handed him something it was a picture he couldn't believe who was in the picture it was skipper next to a female holding a chick in her hand

Kowalski noticed a look of confusion on Privates face he said lightly flip it over

Private flipped it over he recognized immediately skippers hand righting it read Luna Skipper and Benjamin

Kowalski who is Luna and Benjamin private asked Luna was your mom said Kowalski that means said private eyes widing

Yes skipper was your dad said Kowalski Kowalski looked at the box again and saw another picture he smiled at this one he took it out

aah I remember this one it was a couple of days after I was born here he handed it to private who looked at It he saw two different penguins next to a smaller one which looked quite irritated and he saw in the two penguins hands was a small chick private flipped the picture over he read Seleana Kyle Skipper Kowalski you mean you were skippers brother asked private

yes said Kowalski took out a letter from the box which still held hundreds of more pictures seems he left this for you he handed the letter to private

Private opened the letter and started to read

_Dear private or Benjamin _

_as you probably now know that I am your father and Kowalski is your uncle _

_the reason I didn't tell you is because I was just trying to protect you if Hans or any other villain knew they would kidnap you and I was just trying to prevent that _

_I loved you so much I saw so much of me in you and I am proud of you just try not to turn into me your mom will kill me and tell Kowalski I promoted him as commander now and rico is the Lieutenant, and you the sergeant tell Kowalski to try and not blow up the base and rico try not to blow up new York ok _

_Love skipper _

that was it for the letter

private put down the letter

Kowalski was the first to speak wow I am leader I can't believe it I thought he would leave it to you private

I know said private

But we will do our jobs responsibly said Kowalski

yeah said private Kowalski looked at the clock it read 10 15 pm well we need to go to bed said Kowalski

yes Kowalski said private

as soon as the lights were off

private closed his eyes thinking about his dad

* * *

**So what did you think you guys pretty good right I still need to work on punctuation and grammar though but for right now Danny phantoms pet cockatiel or agent alanshee is out **

**oh and read and review **

**disclaimer I do not own the song here I am by Bryan Adams **


End file.
